


Disbelief

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of reflection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disbelief

He could never fully believe it. Every time the Bat took the cowl off, let the armor fall, and stepped into Clark's arms, it was a piece of a fantasy.

In some world, it made sense that two men of similar commitment would have found common ground, become friends, made a pact that defied logic.

In that world, maybe they had grown close, acted on mutual attraction, fallen into a comfortable, though hidden relationship.

But in the world Clark lived in, when so much had gone so wrong, it still amazed him that he and Bruce were living that life.


End file.
